hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Planning Scene
The Hitler Planning Scene is one of the many scenes in Downfall used to create Downfall parodies. It is perhaps the third most used scene in parodies after the Original Bunker Scene and the Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche scenes. In Downfall Wilhelm Keitel starts the meeting by informing Hitler to allow the 9th Army to retreat or else it would be destroyed. Hitler, however, insists that the 9th Army, led by Theodor Busse, should stand their ground. Jodl remarks that the 9th Army is as good as lost then. Continuing (and plainly ignoring his generals), Hitler proposed a plan to drive back the Soviets coming from the north and east, with a "relentless and almighty assault". Alfred Jodl asks Hitler which units, where Hitler responds that Felix Steiner's unit will attack from the north and meet up with the 9th Army. Hans Krebs points out that the 9th Army can't attack the north, as the Red Army outnumbers them by ten to one, but Hitler states that Walther Wenck will support them with the 12th Army. Jodl strongly objects to that move because the 12th Army is heading westwards towards the Elbe River (located west of Berlin, and to mean towards the Western Front). Hitler insists on his plan by saying they should turn around. Jodl points out that it would expose the Western Front. Hitler then rants about him questioning his orders and states that he had made himself perfectly clear. Jodl then backs off (in the Extended Edition), thus ending the scene (as is usually used in parodies). Directly after the commonly used segment of the scene, Joseph Goebbels further elaborates on the importance of "keeping Berlin until the Americans arrive so that a deal can be negotiated". Hitler then has a drink and Hermann Göring glances at his watch before Mohnke arrives. The scene is then immediately followed by Wilhelm Mohnke entering the room. Hitler proceeds to query him about the Operation Clausewitz. Mohnke requests that the millions of civilians (of women, children and the elderly in particular) be evacuated by the Wehrmacht, but Hitler refuses because they, as he said, had chosen this outcome. This part of the scene, however, is rarely used together with the shot earlier. Extended Edition In the extended edition, Goebbels' first dialogue about keeping Berlin until the American's arrival for negotiation is absent. Instead, after Jodl gets ranted at Mohnke enters the room before Hitler has his drink. Afterward, Hitler declared his intention to remain in Berlin, which caused an uproar among his subordinates which Hitler quelled by saying he in Berlin is the last bulwark against the Soviet "beast". Goebbels added that if it came to be that Hitler should die it must be within the ruins of Berlin, that it is how it is to go down in history. The scene continues with the rest of Mohnke's part. In the Parodies This scene appears very frequently in many parodies, to the point where it can be considered a staple. It is used to showcase Hitler's newest outlandish plan, as he is seen consulting his generals about said plan. Most of the time, the scene goes like this: Jodl asks what Hitler is planning. Hitler explains his plan and how Steiner is involved in it while pointing on a map. After this, Krebs adds some advice (or just talks about maps or fish, more correctly how he can incorporate those in the plan). Then Jodl starts objecting to this plan, pointing out its flaws or, in some cases, just flat out objects because he wants to. Whatever the case, this objection results in Hitler getting angry, and he goes on to assert his plan's soundness and then insulting Jodl (typically related to his bald head) in response. It is this scene that provided Jodl with his famous "Objector" trait. In most parodies using this scene, it starts with Jodl saying, "My Führer, what are you planning?" or an insulting variant of it, such as "My Führer, what kind of stupid plan have you thought of now?" Hitler's typical reaction to his objections is "Damn it, Jodl! Why not?". Some parodies also use Goebbels from the extended version of this scene, where he is mostly seen filling the role of Hitler's yes-man, completely agreeing to the Führer's plan, no matter how idiotic it is. Hitler's interaction with Mohnke usually relates to the plan, with Mohnke tasked with carrying them out or reporting its progress. This implies that the plan is already underway, rendering Jodl's objections moot either way. In some parodies, Mohnke came to replace Jodl as objector. Hitler's reception to him, however, differ vastly as Hitler typically never rants at Mohnke, even when Mohnke plainly insults him. The shot where Göring looks at his watch was also frequently added to parodies to make it seem he is present at the time. In the early days, this was the only way to make Göring appear in a parody. Unfortunately, this forced Göring to be a minor character, as he did not say anything. But since Behind the Scenes interview footage of the actor is found, the Göring shot of this scene gradually lost popularity for use in parodies where Göring appears, as compared to the interview. It is important to note that this scene has been used in other ways than those listed above. It's not always about Hitler revealing a plan, nor is Jodl always objecting. In one of JennieParker87's parodies, it is even the other way around, with Hitler objecting to Jodl's plan. A few mondegreens in this scene have come to define the traits of several characters. For example, when Hitler mentions Walther Wenck's name it's replaced with "fine". Its repeated use has made the opposite come true: Wenck is "not" fine with his name changed, as shown in a Reich News parody. Another more famous instance is Mohnke being called Bonkers and Monkey (alternatively, Mohnkey), while his typical parody character exhibits no trait that relates to either. However, Theodor Busse whose mention was sometimes changed to "pussy", didn't have much of an effect due to the dialogue being just before the main part with Jodl. Another very important mondegreen taking place in this scene is when Krebs says the word «bewegungsun''fähig» (meaning "unable to move"), the last two syllables of wish can be heard as "fish". This is the source of Krebs' famous obsession with fish. This mondegreen was actually the inspiration for the channel name of BewegungsunFISH, but with "fähig" replaced with "FISH." The cut from Extended version, where generals tries to convince Hitler to run away from Berlin, but Hitler interrupts their pleas, is mostly used in parodies as scene, where everyone wants Hitler to realize their idea, but everyone talks at the same time, so Hitler orders everyone to shut up, usually calling them ''dumb minions or bunch of idiots. Several Untergangers used the same cut in Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? ''parodies with Downfall characters, to portray the ''Ask the audience lifeline. Other mondegreens include Hitler saying "ruff ruff" or "riff raff" from «zu''rückwerfen» ("to repulse"), and Jodl saying "shit" from «marschiert» ("marches") when he first objects which might explain why Hitler gets so mad. This is the scene where Hitler was unable to find Berlin. Transcript *1 Goebbels's first speech can only be found in the theatrical version (see Trivia). Trivia *The scene (as far as the most common one goes) lasts 48 seconds; however, there is an additional 11 seconds where Keitel informs that the 9th Army should retreat, which Hitler objects and ordered Theodor Busse "to fight where he stands." **The scene with Mohnke is also included here. *The scene differs in the Extended Edition from the one in the Theatrical Version. **In the theatrical version, immediately after Hitler's rant, Goebbels begins to speak how they'll hold the Soviets and make a deal with the Americans. Jodl looks at Goebbels when he talks and then back at Hitler. In the Extended edition, Jodl just looks at Hitler and slowly stands back, and Mohnke enters. *Karl Koller is briefly visible when Keitel talks to Hitler. Later he is no longer in the room. **In a deleted scene, available in the Premium Edition as in the behind the scene footage, Hitler orders Koller to mobilize the remaining air force to support Steiner's attack. He also threatens Koller with a death sentence if he defects. Koller complies and leaves. This exchange occurred prior to Joseph Goebbels's opening line. The subscene can be seen in the behind the scenes interviews. **This subscene also explains the difference between the Theatrical Version and the Extended. It, therefore, serves as a bridge between the two scenes. *Burgdorf appears in this scene, but he doesn't have any lines. *Rather than Krebs pointing at the map, it was Hitler who shows where Steiner's division will attack. It is thus the only scene where Hitler points at a map. And it's also the scene where people laugh at Hitler's inability of finding Berlin on a map. *Like the Original Bunker Scene, it features a map and Hitler and the generals, among others, talking about the war. However, in this scene, Hitler plans something, whereas, in the Original Bunker Scene, Hitler is informed of the bad news. *It is the most popular scene with no appearance/reference of Hermann Fegelein or Otto Günsche. However, after the most commonly used segment, the latter can be seen outside, holding the door open, when Wilhelm Mohnke enters the room. *This scene is the only one where Hermann Göring is seen talking along with everyone else. What he says, however, is inaudible and lost to the noise of everyone trying to convince Hitler to leave Berlin. Gallery KollerRoom.jpg|Preamble to the scene - Keitel passionately begs Hitler. Hitler_planning.png|Hitler outlines his plan. Hitler_planning_2.png|Hitler outlines how he will carry out the plan. Map2.jpg|Hitler points at a map, while telling about Steiner's involvement in the plan. KrebsShitHimself.jpg|Probably shat himself. Hitler plans scene Krebs.jpg|Krebs gives his opinion to the plan, usually making suggestions to Hitler. Many of them involve fish. Weiss.jpg|Burgy and his adjutant Rudolf Weiß listen to Krebs' fishy opinion. Hitler plans scene Hitler Wenck!.jpg|''Wenck! Hitler plans scene Jodl objects.jpg|The Objector's golden moment. Hitler plans scene Hitler dammit Jodl why not.jpg|''"Dammit baldy! Why not?!"'' Hitler plans scene Hitler rant.jpg|Hitler finally loses it. Hitler plans scene Ich Glaube.jpg|''Stop objecting me!'' Hitler Plans Scene Oust Kittredge.png|Someone needs to exorcise the Fuhrer now lol. Goebbels talks planning scene.png|Skeletor speaking (only in the Theatrical Edition). Hitler_listening_Intently.png|Hitler listens to Skeletor’s speech. Hans Baur Left.jpg|Keitel and Hans Baur hear Skeletor’s speech. Nicolaus von Below Untergang.jpg|The scene with Mohnke starts as he enters the room. Hitler plans scene Hitler talks to Mohnke.jpg|"Ah, Mohnke, you're here." Hitler plans scene Mohnke Boldt.jpg|Bonkers keeping it cool. Hitler Koller missing scene.png|The missing scene, where Hitler tells Koller to get the Luftwaffe ready for battle. Bruno Ganz makes fun of Ulrich Matthes.jpg|Back then, we were a happy bunker. (BTS) Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common Series Category:Scenes with transcript Category:Common parody scenes Category:Map pointing scenes Category:Ranting scenes